It is often desirable to track a location and movement of an object that is in motion. For example, wearables such as smart watches are becoming more popular. These devices are often used to report distance and path traveled by a user while exercising, e.g., swimming, biking, running, etc. A satellite positioning system (SPS) unit in the wearable may be used to track the distance and travel path. It is often desirable to track the distance traveled accurately and to display the particular path traveled accurately. SPS data may also be used to calibrate one or more sensors. For example, SPS data may be treated as accurate and reliable and position and/or velocity values derived from the data used to correct sensor (e.g., accelerometer, gyroscope, etc.) data or to adjust for drift in sensor measurements.